Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide body in which light emitted from a light source and having entered the light guide body is guided and emitted through a light exit surface, a light emitting apparatus including the light guide body, and an amusement machine.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which light emitted from a light source enters a light guide plate through a side surface of the light guide plate and the light is reflected by a reflection pattern, provided on a back surface of the light guide plate, so as to exit through a front surface of the light guide plate.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a reflection pattern is provided in a region, having a shape corresponding to a predetermined text, of a back surface of a light guide plate, so that a region of a front surface of the light guide plate which region corresponds to the text emits light.